se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Petró Poroshenko/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Joachim Gauck - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| German president Joachim Gauck, right, welcomes his Ukrainian counterpart Petro Poroshenko at the presidential residence Bellevue palace in Berlin Photo: DPA/AP Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| El presidente ucraniano, Petró Poroshenko, y el ministro de relaciones exteriores alemán, Frank-Walter Steinmeier. EFE Angela Merkel - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Petro Poroshenko and Angela Merkel discuss ways to ensure the fulfillment of the Minsk agreements. Photo: PRESIDENT OF UKRAINE Francia * Ver François Hollande - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Poroshenko to Meet With Hollande on June 21 in Paris © AFP 2017/ IAN LANGSDON Emmanuel Macron - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Poroshenko reafirma la disposición de Kiev a cumplir con los acuerdos de Minsk © REUTERS/ Philippe Wojazer Países Bajos * Ver Petró Poroshenko - Willem-Alexander.jpg| In the course of the official visit to the Netherlands, President of Ukraine Petro Poroshenko had an audience with His Majesty King of the Netherlands Willem-Alexander. Photo: The Presidential Administration of Ukraine. Mark Rutte - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko (left) and Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte have been negotiating over the EU's free-trade agreement with Ukraine. president.gov.ua Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Pope Francis speaks with the President of Ukraine, Petro Poroshenko. - EPA España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| King Juan Carlos I of Spain (R) grants Ukrainian Foreign Minister, Petro Poroshenko (L), an audience at La Zarzuela Palace in Madrid, central Spain Felipe VI - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Su Majestad el Rey saluda al presidente de la República Francesa, François Hollande; en presencia del presidente de la República de Ucrania, Petro Poroshenko. Foto: Casa de S.M. el Rey Mariano Rajoy - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Petro Poroshenko, presidente de Ucrania, agradeció al presidente de España Mariano Rajoy el apoyo de su gobierno al delantero del Betis Roman Zozulya. Tarek Mohamed EFE Pedro Sánchez - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Reunión entre presidente de Ucrania, Petró Poroshenko, y el nuevo presidente del Gobierno español. REUTERS / Susana Vera Grecia * Ver George Papandreou - Petró_Poroshenko.jpg| George Papandreou and Petro Poroshenko in Greece 2009. Photo: Αντώνης Σαμαράς Πρωθυπουργός της Ελλάδας Alexis Tsipras - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Alexis Tsipras Petro Porochenko. The Greek Observer Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Sin imagen.jpg| Milan, Italy. 16th Oct, 2014. Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko (L) and Italian President Giorgio Napolitano meet for talks during the 10th Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM). Credit: Mykhailo Palinchak/TASS/Alamy Live News Petro Poroshenko - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| In the framework of the official visit to Italy, President Petro Poroshenko had a meeting with President of Italy Sergio Mattarella. Photo: The Presidential Administration of Ukraine Matteo Renzi - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Ukraine's Poroshenko, Italy's Renzi Align Positions Ahead of G5 Talks © AP Photo/ Gregorio Borgia Paolo Gentiloni - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Meeting between President of Ukraine Petro Poroshenko (L) with Italian Foreign Minister Paolo Gentiloni, in Kiev, Ukraine, May 06, 2015. The interlocutors discussed the process of ratification by the parliaments of the EU countries and the implementation by Ukraine of the Association Agreement with the EU. Photo: Mykola Lazarenko / press service of the President of Ukraine / DYVYS Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Petró Poroshenko - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Foto: Mõkola Lazarenko, AP Alexander Stubb - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| From left to right: Mr Petro POROSHENKO, President of Ukraine; Mr Alexander STUBB, Finnish Prime Minister. Credit 'The Council of the European Union' Juha Sipilä - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Juha Sipilä ja Petro Porošenko tapasivat tammikuussa Kesärannassa. Kuva: Martti Kainulainen / Lehtikuva Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| La reina Isabel II saluda al presidente electo de Ucrania, Petro Poroshenko, mientras el estadounidense Barack Obama observa en Bénouville AFP Petró Poroshenko - Tony Blair.jpg| Poroshenko Offers Tony Blair a Job AP Photo/ Mykhailo Markiv David Cameron - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Standing firm: Prime Minister David Cameron poses with Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko ahead of an European Union summit in Brussels where he called on fellow leaders not to go soft on Vladimir Putin. Reuters/Erik Vidal Petró Poroshenko - Theresa May.jpg| Prime Minister Theresa May and President Petro Poroshenko of Ukraine committed to working together to deepen the UK-Ukraine relationship. Photo: gov.uk Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Viktor Yanukovych and Aleksander Kwasniewski. Victor Pinchuk Foundation Bronisław Komorowski - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko (right) raises aloft the hand of his Polish counterpart Bronislaw Komorowski during a session of the parliament in Kyiv on April 9. REUTERS Andrzej Duda - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Polish President Andrzej Duda (L) with Ukrainian counterpart Petro Poroshenko (R). Photo: Andrzej Hrechorowicz / KPRP Rusia * Ver Petró Poroshenko - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin shakes hands with Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko as Kazakh President Nursultan Nazarbayev looks on prior to their talks in Minsk on Tuesday. | AP Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kravchuk - Sin imagen.jpg| UKRAINE, KYIV - 23 Aug, 2014: President Petro Poroshenko, former Presidents Leonid Kravchuk, Leonid Kuchma and Viktor Yushchenko and Mayor of Kyiv Vitaly Klitschko Leonid Kuchma - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Filaret, the patriarch of the Ukrainian Orthodox Church, ex-presidents Viktor Yushchenko and Leonid Kuchma and President Petro Poroshenko (from left to right) on Victory Day on May 9, 2015. (UNIAN) Petró Poroshenko - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Filaret, the patriarch of the Ukrainian Orthodox Church, ex-presidents Viktor Yushchenko and Leonid Kuchma and President Petro Poroshenko (from left to right) on Victory Day on May 9, 2015. (UNIAN) Petró Poroshenko - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Petro Poroshenko, then economy minister (at far left) and then President Viktor Yanukovych (front, right) are at the Transmash factory in Luhansk on Oct. 16, 2012. Poroshenko served as economy minister for nine months during Yanukovych’s presidency. (UNIAN) Oleksandr Turchynov - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| FILE - Ukraine's President Petro Poroshenko, right, and Oleksandr Turchynov, Chairman of Ukraine's National Security and Defense Council, chair a council meeting in Kyiv, Ukraine, Aug. 11, 2016. Both Poroshenko and Turchynov have made cybersecurity a strategic priority. AP Fuentes Categoría:Petró Poroshenko